Bad Blood Soul Eater Fanfiction
by KittenSoulResonance
Summary: An AU corresponding with gangs, Crona and Maka's relationship escalates on a new level. Their gangs are rivals, and out for blood, but the events of canon Soul Eater still take place; just in a different way than expected. CroMa shipping, female Crona, yuri.


**_Author's Note:_**

_Yes, Crona is a girl in this fanfiction. I am still gender neutral when it comes to Crona's characters, and I may make other fanfics where he is a guy, but in this Crona's a girl so please, no fuss. This took a while to type, my friend reviewed and edited it, so please enjoy! Critiques are welcome, I'd like to see this story get known a little bit!_

_**Chapter One**_

_Crona gripped her arm tightly, shaking uncontrollably. The room she was in was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing._

_"__You should've just done what Medusa had told you to do, idiot." a voice spoke from the darkness. A voice that was very familiar and unwelcoming to her, which she quickly hushed. She couldn't have listened to Medusa, even though she was Crona's mother, she couldn't deal with it._

_"__Crona, kill the Little One." She ordered in a commanding voice, snapping her fingers to make sure she had her attention and pointing to the fluffy white bunny at her feet. Crona scanned her tear-filled eyes over the little creature, sniffling as she clenched her eyes shut. _

_"__B-But, I don't know how to deal with killing something so small and cute! I can't … the little thing didn't do anything wrong…" she cried, stutterering as her gaze fell to the floor. There was a long moment of silence before she heard the patter of bare feet and a firm tug on the back of her dress. "You are a bad child," She said strictly, tossing her child into the inky blackness. "You will be locked in this room until you can come out and kill the Little One."_

That was years ago, and Crona still hadn't gotten over it. She was 17 now.

The lanky girl staggered down the alley of Death City, her black T-shirt hanging tightly on her skinny arms and her black jeans hugging her hips. She had been told to dispose of an opposing gang, they called themselves the Death Weapon Meisters, DWM for short. Crona, on the other hand, was part of a gang called the Black Snakes, which branched off of the Witch gang. They were steady rivals with DWM, fighting and slaughtering members on a daily basis. The city used to be nice, but now only insane people or gang members lived here. It was a battlefield.

And, of course, Medusa was the gang leader of the Black Snakes. She had connections all over the city and always sent them out to kill other members of their rivals. This time, Crona had been sent to take out one of the leading members of the DWM, Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Evans. Crona's partner was a creature named Ragnarok. He looked like a wolf, but spoke English, and had quite the tounge for the language. He had a white marking in the shape of an X on his head, and his claws were retractable which made for a good slashing weapon. Of course, Crona always carried around her sword that reacted at Ragnarok's will. Somehow, the canine and sword were connected, and he could send vibrations from his soul to control how strong the hit is; making Crona known and dangerous in Death City. They called him "The Demon-Sword Meister" since they believed Ragnarok was a hellhound and the sword his companion wielded was somehow demonic. It could be true since Ragnarok's story is a mystery, but that's not important right now. What's important is the task at hand: Kill Maka and her partner.

"You heard correct Maka, take Soul and make sure Crona and her hell-dog do not enter our district!" ordered a man in black robes, hidden behind a cheery skeleton mask. The blonde nodded curtly, her albino friend giving a laid back, half-hearted nod as well.

"Be careful you two, this girl is dangerous, she has the help of that demon so don't let her appearance fool you." The gang leader, only known as Death, warned. Maka and Soul nodded once more in understanding before fleeting out the backdoor of the abandoned warehouse that was made into the DWM base.

"A demon hell-hound thing; that sounds cool." commented Soul as he kept up with Maka, who was running full speed ahead, a red and black scythe in her hand. Soul usually chilled at the sidelines, he was a master at scythes and the one she used was programmed much like how many other weapons are. The more the "weapon" knows about how the actual weapon itself works, the more effective it is in battle. The meister relies on the weapon's knowledge and their own knowledge of strategy in order to make an effective attack. Only some people are born with weapon meister abilities, and those people all occupied Death City. Regardless, Soul kept a pair of brass knuckles just in case he had to step into battle. Maka suddenly stopped, causing Soul to abruptly stop as well.

"Hey, what gives?" Soul asked, slightly agitated.

"Look." Maka said quietly, gesturing further down the alley. Soul stepped closer to get a better look and squinted, the moonlight providing some glimmer that allowed him to see what Maka was .

"Is that her?" Soul asked, turning to Maka, who nodded. The albino averted his gaze back to the figure. It was very feminine in body structure, but her hair and facial area was boy-ish. She had large, deep blue eyes that seemed to change depending on her emotions; into a pale, icey color. Soul grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets and clipping on the brass knuckles.

"No sign off on that hell-hound that Lord Death mentioned before, but I can see the glint of the demon sword." Maka stated, tightening her grip on her scythe.

"Yeah, let's get this over with though. I'll be on the sidelines, alright? If you need help, just holler." Soul said with a smirk, leaning back onto the alley wall. Maka nodded, smirking back.

Her smile faltered as she walked closer to Crona, gaining the pinkette's attention. "Crona, you were sent here by the Black Snake's gang leader, Medusa, right?" she questioned, her face stern as she got in battle position.

"Huh?" Crona turned to meet her adversary. "Oh, are you Maka Albarn?" her gaze drifted to the albino leaning on the wall. "And your partner, Soul Evans?" she asked, completely ignoring Maka's question. Maka felt uneasy around this girl. She was so emotionless and the aura that emanated from her was depressing. Not at all what she expected from someone supposedly powerful.

"Yes, I am. But don't even think about killing us on our own territory, it will NOT happen." She growled, bending her knees and readying her stance. Crona's eyes bored into Maka's, and it was growing eerily silent in the alley. Suddenly, a loud screech and a black mass of fur flew into sight, glowing a vibrant purple and evaporating into the sword as Crona charged, making her nimble as she attacked. Maka jumped back in barely enough time to slice her scythe into Crona's arm, but it was quickly blocked with a loud CLANK.

"What the—" Maka started, only to be cut off by a swing of Crona's sword, making her duck quickly.

"Fool." A distorted growl said, the wolf appearing next to Crona once more. "When Crona and I are fighting, I protect her body. Her blood will harden completely when I am with her." The wolf laughed, dispersing back into a mass of purple glow as it vaporized into the sword.

"You harden her blood?!" Maka asked in disbelief, staring at Crona's pale eyes. The lanky girl giggled, twitching as she stared back at Maka.

"Did you know my blood is black?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Black?" Maka asked, her eyes widening.

"Yep, when I am a part of this sword so is Crona, and have you know, a demon's blood is black! It just transfers!" Ragnarok explained, his voice erupting from the sword. Maka tried to comprehend this all, but was halted as Crona struck again. Maka evaded away, rolling onto her feet.

"This is impossible!" a thought screamed in her head, fear creeping up on her. Crona cracked a smile that practically screamed insanity as she struck again, each time with more aggression. Maka couldn't do anything but evade the attacks.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, running in from the sidelines and using his brass knuckles to land a square hit onto the side of Crona's face. Crona staggered back, letting out a cry of pain as blood dripped out, turning from black to red as it left her body. She spit out a bloody tooth, tears leaking from her eyes at the sheer force of the punch. Maka smiled to her partner,

"Thanks Soul." She said quickly, ducking as Crona rebounded quickly, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't in control of her actions. Soul stayed beside Maka, trying to match his soul with the scythe so the power its power would increase, and if they could resonate, they could do attacks like Witch Hunter. But his thought process was blocked when Maka kept guarding in front of Soul, protecting him from their opponents blows. "Maka! Stop guarding and attack!" he shouted.

"Soul, if I attack you'll die!" she exclaimed, dodging another maniac stab from Crona, who was smiling a sick, twisted smile.

Without warning, Maka was shoved to the floor as a streak of red erupted into the air, and all she saw was Soul, arm extending, as blood shot from a gash in his chest.

"I screwed up."


End file.
